What the Hell is that?
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: "It's just not fair I was supposed to be an only child"


Title: What the hell is that?

Rating: PG-13

keywords: MSM Willfic

Description: Will thoughts on his baby sister Hallie. Will POV

Warning: Okay if the idea of Mulder and Scully having kids sickens you then turn back now.

Disclaimer: ::runs amoc on X-files set :: Mr. Carter, Ms. Anderson, and Mr. Duchovney can I borrow Mulder and Scully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What the hell is that? A universal question that is used to question the authenticity of an object. Even I William Fox Mulder at two years of age can grasp that concept. So I again ask the question.. What the hell is that laying on my Dad's chest asleep as we all are sitting on my parent's bed.? I just glare at it's small head, big ears, little nose and oh so "cute" little hands.

"What the hel e that?" I say pointing at the object in question. " Scully did he just say what I think he said.?" My dad asked my Mom. " And what would that be Mulder?". She ask him back burying me further in there bed. Hey a man needs a freedom not to be buried in his parent's bed. Well technically I'm not a man yet but Dad says in couple of years I will be. I struggle to free myself from my mother's arm and climb on my dad's chest to stare at the object again and look at my dad for my answer. " Son did you just what the hell was that?" I shake my head yes and he let's out a chuckle. "Son don't say that work hell okay, it's not one you should be saying at your age and this that you question about is your baby sister.

Oh yes now I remember the enemy. The baby sister that Mom bought home three days ago. Kids never trust your parents when it comes to future siblings. Take mine for example after hearing over and over again that I possibly would be the only child I get stuck with the enemy. Oh and I can tell her evil plan to hog my mommy and daddy's affection. Don't get me wrong. She's cute.. when she's asleep. but she's a monster when she's awake. Always getting everybody 's attention with her "cuteness". Stealing daddy and Mommy while leaving the older brother out here in the cold. Oh wait the enemy awakens.

Hey eyes are now staring at me like she's challenging me. " I don't wike her" I say as I can hear my Mom's voice coming very soon. " William Fox Mulder!" ( EEEPS) "You take that back right now." She tells me as grab Daddy. " Ah Scully he didn't mean it. Hey buddy I felt the same way when your aunt Sam was bought home. But don't worry you'll eventually grow to love her." Dad tells me before scratching my head. Yeah Right. Like I will love her in the near future. Okay when Uncle Rwingo has kids I'll believe it. I again stare at the enemy challenging her since she is fixing to fall asleep. Yes little one, fall asleep. Fall asleep under my spell yes. Hey it worked.... She's asleep. Yes all bow down the immortal Will.... Wait no one is bowing. Damn them.. they must bow... Daddy starts to get off the bed... Daddy where are you going? Daddy oh wait a minute he's taking the enemy with him. Good Job Daddy. Maybe you'll get rid of her. Daddy returns and slips on a gray shirt like the one I'm wearing. " Scully she's asleep I 'm fixing to go and run some errands." My dad tells her. " Okay I probably can get a nap in then." She tells him. "Hey Will since Mommy is getting a nap.. How about we go for a man's afternoon out." He says as I get off the bed and walk over to him. " Yeah" I say really thinking us men need to get out of the house a while. " Okay let's get you a pair of Jeans on then." He says picking me up and following me to my room.

Oh I just love me and Daddy's mens day out. There a chance for us men to get think and get together and discuss some serious topics. Like girls. Oh yes believe me I get around the girls especially the one two doors down from our apartment. She's only two like me but I know she wants to hang out with me. Even that time she spilled her juice on me on purpose. " Hey buddy what you thinking about." Dad ask me. "Nuhin" I say. " Hey Will can we have a father to son talk?" Father to son talk. Your kidding right Dad. I shake my head no as he rephrases the question. " Okay man to man talk then" " Oday" I say. " Okay Will you know since we bought your sister home..." Oh great he's bringing up the enemy. " I know that Me and your Mom have spending a lot of time with your sister and I know you've seen all the people that gush over here." Your right about that dad. " Well I know if your anything like me that you think now that we have the new baby we don't love you anymore." Dad are you a mind reader. " Well Son, let me tell you something. Me and your Mom still love you. the thing is we just have a new addition and we love your sister also. So if you don't like your sister for the fact you think she could replace you. She'll never replace you. You understand?" Wait a minute so Daddy you still love me. and she can't replace me Okay I understand. " I understand" I say as he smiles. "Now you just have the responsibility of being a big brother" My dad says. Really I'm a big brother which means I get to take care of her. You know she' s not that bad after all. " And I know you'll do a good job of that" Dad says as I smile. Yeah Daddy let's get home so I can start my duties as a Big Brother. 

The end

by Scully chan. 


End file.
